The present invention relates to a timepiece comprising a control mechanism having a rotatable stem able to occupy several axial positions, in each of which it effects a different operation, and which comprises a calendar mechanism having a crown-ring indicator with radial slots with which two pins cooperate. The pins are carried by a driving disc on which they are diametrically opposed at a distance from each other corresponding to the distance separating the openings to the said slots, the driving disc being rotatably driven, step-by-step, at a speed of one step per 24 hours. A driving member, which is itself driven by the movement of the timepiece at a speed of one revolution per 24 hours, drives the driving disc so that at each step of the said disc one of its pins drives the crown-ring through one step. During each step the pin travels in a reciprocating movement into and out of one of the slots of this crown-ring. At each of the successive rest positions, the two pins of the driving disc simultaneously engage within the openings to two of the said slots, so as to lock the crown-ring.
Timepieces such as those hereabove disclosed are known. However, they have the drawback that the setting of the date indicator, for instance at the end of those months having 30 days, must be effected by the control stem when it occupies its time-setting position. This requires movement of the entire driving mechanism for the hour and minute indicators in order to set the date indicator. Such a correction is obviously slow and fastidious for the user.
The object of the present invention is to provide such a timepiece with a correcting mechanism for the data indicator which acts directly on the indicator for permitting rapid correction.
To this end, the timepiece according to the invention is provided with an improved correcting mechanism, operable by the control stem when it occupies one of its axial positions, this correcting mechanism including means for connecting the control stem and driving disc when the control stem is in such axial position, the driving member for this disc being arranged in such a way as to be able to occupy an inoperative position in which it releases the disc so that the disc can then be operated by the correcting mechanism.